1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal identification terminal and a personal identification method in which a plurality of identification means is provided so that one of identification means or one of identification levels can be selected to be used in accordance with a purpose of the identification or a security level. The present invention also relates to a computer program that is used for the personal identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A personal identification technique for identifying a person to be a registered one by utilizing a thing such as an ID card, memorized information such as a password or biometric information such as a finger print is used for a room access control, a log in control of a personal computer or others. The personal identification technique covers from a relatively simple one utilizing a password or an ID card to a high-tech one utilizing a finger print, a voice pattern, an iris pattern or other information. Furthermore, there is a technique in which plural sorts of (multimodal) identification means or identification levels are provided for improving security by combining the multimodal identification means or identification levels.
For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-137844 discloses a technique in which one of identification means (including a magnetic card, an IC card and a finger print) is selected to be used in accordance with a working time or a room situation. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-145219 discloses a technique in which an accuracy (a level) of the identification by biometric information is set in accordance with a security level of the room. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-215172 discloses a technique in which identification means (a PIN, biometric information or a password) is changed in accordance with the security level. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-215279 discloses a technique in which identification means (a PIN or a finger print) is changed in accordance with the settlement amount.
There is a method of using a personal identification device of the above-mentioned techniques as a personal identification terminal connected to a server. When a user wants to obtain a service from the server, the user enters an ID code, a password, biometric information or others by using the personal identification terminal. After the user is identified to be a registered user, the user can obtain the desired service. In this case, the personal information such as biometric information is managed at the personal identification terminal side. When the server requests execution of the personal identification to the personal identification device, the result of the identification is sent from the personal identification device to the server.
If a user is required to select one of identification means or one of identification levels to be used in the personal identification terminal that has a plurality of identification means or a plurality of identification levels, usability of the personal identification terminal would be bad because such selection operation becomes a burden for the user. In addition, even if the identification means or the identification level to be used is designated by an instruction from the server, there is a risk of security as follows. Namely, if only the result of the identification is sent from the personal identification terminal to the server, an user with a malicious intention can alter the identification means to a convenient one at the personal identification terminal side or degrade the identification level for fraudulent usage.